


Adventures in throwing up

by wallyreads



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bisexual Richie Tozier, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Established Relationship, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Phobias, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallyreads/pseuds/wallyreads
Summary: “Bend over”“You wish”“Yeah, I do wish, but this is not the time”He didn’t like germs. Everyone knew that. And throwing up was one of his worst nightmares.orEddie is sick but refusing to throw up, even though he really needs to. Richie helps him through it.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 42





	Adventures in throwing up

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic I wrote a while ago on tumblr (wallywrites) which I never uploaded to here :)

“Bend over”

“You wish”

“Yeah, I _do_ wish, but this is _not_ the time”

Eddie rolled his eyes, his hands still clutching his stomach as Richie held him, rubbing his back.

“You need to get it out of your system, Eds, before you get more sick” Richie tried to plead, but Eddie responded like he always did.

“Don’t call me that.”

He didn’t like germs. Everyone knew that. And throwing up was one of his worst nightmares.

This would happen every now and again, Eddie feeling sick from god knows what, needed to get it out of him, but refusing to, holding it down, not letting it out.

Richie knew that it was hard for him, but also knew that if he didn’t throw it up, he would get worse. And Richie would rather spend the rest of the weekend hanging out with Eddie, not looking after him.

“Please, Eddie?”

“I’m fine.” He lied, trying to stand up again, failing as his stomach churned, the lump returning to his throat as he groaned.

“That doesn’t look fine to me.”

Eddie knew Richie was right, but he rolled his eyes anyway, continuing to argue back.

“I’ll sweat it out”

“No, you won’t.”

Eddie sighed out, looking up towards Richie, who continued to give him the same look.

Richie was always concerned for Eddie, often trying to hide it with a smile or a joke, but he couldn’t help but furrow his eyebrows towards the boy in his arms.

“Come on, Eds. Please.” He pleaded, moving closer towards Eddie as he sighed.

As much as Eddie wished that he could just overcome his phobia that stopped him from doing something as simple as throwing up when he’s sick, he couldn’t.

And he couldn’t help the bubble forming in his throat as his chest became heavy, the idea of throwing up causing a shiver to run up his spine.

He felt even more sick when he thought about it, to the point where his eyes watered.

He wanted to cry. _God_ he wanted to cry.

“Rich, I..-“ he began, his voice breaking slightly as he paused, shivered, tried to swallow the bubble that was stopping him from speaking, _breathing_.

Richie just sighed, moving closer until his stomach was touching the side of Eddie’s arm, calming him down only for a moment before his chest became heavy again.

“I know, I know Eds, but you’ll feel a lot better after.” He said as he continued to rub his hand across Eddies back, something he usually did to calm him down.

Eddie managed to stifle out a laugh, which caused his stomach to churn again, but he ignored it.

“I seriously doubt that.” He said, shaking his head, playing it off as if he wasn’t in pain, as if he wasn’t trying as hard as he could to _not_ throw up.

As if the single thought of that action continued to cause shivers to run through his body.

“Maybe not, but it’s something you need to do.” He said calmly, gently as Eddie closed his eyes.

He knew that Richie was right. Which angered him. That he couldn’t argue back, could no longer refuse the inevitable.

And it scared him. It terrified him, and Richie knew it did. And he hated that it did.

“Hey, I’ll be right there, Eds.” Richie said as Eddie took a deep breath, looking up towards his boyfriend. He held the breath for a moment, his stomach dropping even more, before sighing out, nodding his head.

And then they went to the bathroom, and waited, and waited, and then he threw up.

And then he wanted to throw up again. And then he gagged, and he did.

And then he continued to cry, gagging again, pushing himself from the bathroom, shaking, shivering, a sight that Richie couldn’t help but sigh at.

Usually he would laugh. It reminded Richie of how someone would react if a spider found its way in their hair, and they shake and jump and continue to brush through their hair, even after they know it’s already gone.

But, he didn’t laugh. Instead he wanted to cry, knowing what Eddie was feeling, that he was feeling so sick, so disgusted.

And so he grabbed Eddie, who continued to shake and pace and swear, wrapping his arms around the boy, holding him.

Eddies heart didn’t stop beating through his chest as he shook his head, his arms, trying to ignore the taste that still lingered in his mouth.

“That’s fucking disgusting! Fuck. Shit. Fuck” he continued, shaking again as Richie chuckled again, holding him tighter, leaning his head in the crook of his neck.

The tears didn’t stop falling, and Eddie still felt sick, even more sick than before. But he knew, somewhere deep, very deep in his heart, very, very, extremely deep down, that he would feel better. Once he got the taste of vomit out of his mouth, once he forgets what happened.

And so Richie pulled back, smiling gently towards his boyfriend as he held his arms, pulling him towards the bathroom.

“No, Richie, stop!”

“It’s okay, I’ll clean it up okay you don’t even have to look at it. But I know you will feel better after a shower” he said as Eddie sighed, squeezing his eyes shut as he pushed himself into Richie, who only chuckled, holding him tightly, shielding him from the mess.

Richie knew that most of his sickness landed in the toilet, not much there to clean up, but knew how Eddie was, knew that it was better for him to ignore it completely.

He continued to pull Eddie until they both stood in the shower together. He pulled from Eddie, who continued to shake, his eyes staying closed.

And so Richie undressed him, turned the shower on, passed him his tooth brush and paste, and closed the shower curtain, blocking Eddie from the rest of the bathroom, from the sickness.

And Eddie stood under the water, brushing his teeth to the point where his gums hurt, his tongue going numb. The taste was long gone, but he kept scrubbing, and scrubbing, and scrubbing, and-

“Eddie, you’re going to hurt yourself” he said as he stepped into the shower, the bathroom now clean, his clothes in a pile on the floor alongside Eddie’s.

He reached for the toothbrush in his hands as Eddie sighed out, still shaking. But he handed it over, his mouth stinging.

Richie placed his brush and paste back next to the sink, before making his way back into the shower, closing the curtain as he turned back to Eddie.

His arms wrapped around the boy, pulling him into his embrace as Eddie sighed out, leaning his head onto Richie’s shoulder.

“Do you feel better?” Richie asked as Eddie sighed again, his arms wrapping around Richie as he pulled his boyfriend closer, his breath beginning to steady.

His heart was still beating so hard that Richie could feel it in his own chest, his arms rubbing Eddie’s back as he sighed out again.

“A little” he said, his eyes closing as he took a deep breath.

And that’s how they stayed, for ten minutes, an hour or two. They didn’t know, they couldn’t tell. All they knew was that they were with each other, and that was enough.


End file.
